The Way Ahead
by Sanchari
Summary: The story of what happened after the Battle of Hogwarts, and how everything changed
1. Chapter 1 Picking Up The Pieces

**_Dear readers, it is correct that I'm uploading this again. It's because FanFiction was not updating this tory. It stayed stuck on 2 chapters for some reason. Hopefully this time, the situation will be fine. Happy reading! :)

* * *

_**

_**This is my very first FanFic so please do read and leave some constructive criticism...**_

_**Disclaimer : I (obviously) do not own any of these characters**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Picking Up The Pieces**

The grounds were empty except for a few uprooted trees and an abandoned club the size of a motorbike. The whole place seemed to be limp with exhaustion but it had a feeling of pride too. The Forbidden Forest was silent, not a leaf moved. The castle, though looking very much worse for wear, was quiet. Hogwarts had fought her toughest battle and had emerged triumphant.

A tall figure in slightly torn robes, her hair escaping from her tight bun, roamed the castle grounds trying to ascertain, or maybe just trying to believe that the war was indeed over. She stopped for a moment in front of what was the newest addition to these grounds – a pristine white marble tomb. It wasn't how she had last seen it. It had a crack down its middle now. She frowned for a second and then remembered why it was so. And indeed, the wand was missing from Dumbledore's hands. She now looked at the well known face through the crack and a tear escaped her eye. But somehow, seeing the serene smile seemed to help bring into perspective the overwhelming events that had occurred in the last few hours. She raised her wand and sealed the crack shut…hopefully for all eternity now. Slowly she walked back to the castle doors. Inside the Great Hall, a few families still sat huddled together though most of the people had eventually left. The sunlight streamed in through the windows and the enchanted ceiling seemed to be dancing with joy. But grief hung around like a thick blanket. Many sobs could still be heard. For this triumph had required many martyrs. Heroes, whose names would travel down history for helping secure the most important victory in magical history.

Minerva Mcgonagall looked at the faces of the slain, almost all had been her students at some point of time. She walked away with a heavy heart, the elation of the victory overshadowed by the excruciating pain at having lost so many. On reaching the Head's office, she stopped short of the winding staircase. What would she see up there? Any student of hers would have been shocked to see how apprehensive she was. But today, everything had changed, hadn't it? And so, she entered the Head's office. For a second she thought about how empty the castle felt, but the very next moment, she was lost in a barrage of noise. Applause, whoops of joy ("Jolly good show!", "Fabulous job!") and unabashed sobbing could be heard from all around. Just like they had applauded the seventeen year old boy who had not only defeated the most evil wizard there was, but had shown courage beyond anything ever seen, the erstwhile Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts applauded the sheer bravery of a woman who had stood by Hogwarts and her students, whatsoever. Stunned by the applause, Mcgonagall just looked around while tears flowed down her face. When everyone (or most of them) had stopped clapping, Mcgonagall spoke up.

"Thank you everyone. You do not know how much it means to me that you all feel that I've been able to do something worthwhile."

Cries of protest greeted these words as Mcgonagall continued.

"Well, because Harry is the actual hero! It's because of him that we're able to have this conversation right now. But your appreciation helps make me feel energetic enough to continue with something I've been thinking of. "

"I shall guess that it involves rebuilding the world of Hogwarts Minerva?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes Albus. You guess right…as always." Mcgonagall smiled back.

Professor Mcgonagall went back down to the Great Hall to find the staff sitting around in small groups, evidently waiting for her. As she entered, they all turned to face her. There was a smile on everyone's face and Professor Sprout came forward to give her a brief, awkward hug. Of the original staff, few were missing and one was gone forever. Professor Mcgonagall walked out through the castle doors once more and stared up at the rubble of the majestic castle.

"Let's get to work then. We must put Hogwarts back together before the next term."

* * *

_**So was that any good? I'm going to (hopefully) update it with the next chapter very soon.**_

_**Do leave some reviews! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Left Single

_**Thank you for the reviews! Yes, I left the last chapter with a really open end. So here goes! chapter 2! R&R**_

_**Disclaimer : I (obviously) do not own any of these characters**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Left Single**

"Harry…Harry! Wake up already! We're going to get late you know!"

Harry groggily opened his eyes, trying to place who was calling him or what they would get late for. And then, he saw Hermione bustling around, apparently looking for something in his room. She was already dressed in a black dress.

"What're you looking for here?" he mumbled out before yawning.

"Your black dress robes. At the rate you're going, we'll reach the Burrow tomorrow. So I'm trying to speed things up a little" she replied tartly, before bustling out of the room.

And then he remembered. It was Fred's memorial service today and they had to get to the Burrow. All of a sudden, he felt wide awake and jumped out of bed, while Hermione called back over her shoulder, "I'm giving you ten minutes Harry James Potter, to get downstairs. Kreacher's been waiting for us since ages"

Harry smiled. After the Battle, Hermione had wanted to get to Australia immediately, so that she could get her parents back, modify their memories again and get everything back to normal. But the others didn't feel that safe letting her go alone. Especially Ron, who now, having at last been able to understand his feelings towards Hermione and knowing how she felt as well, was far more open about the fact that he couldn't possibly let her go without him. And so Hermione had acquiesced to postpone the visit till after Fred's funeral. Because though she didn't say it out loud, her smile openly conveyed that she couldn't bear to be without Ron either. She also decided to stay in Number 12, Grimmauld Place with Harry partly because she didn't like the thought of Harry staying alone with only Kreacher for company and also because she had nowhere else to go, except the Burrow. But as they'd been Apparating there almost every day, it hardly made a difference.

"HARRY!"

Hermione's voice betrayed her state of nerves. Harry shook himself out of his reverie and started getting ready.

* * *

"Ah! The master is here! Shall Kreacher get him his breakfast?" the old house elf shuffled along to Harry smiling fondly.

"Yeah…thanks Kreacher. So, all ready?" he addressed Hermione now, who gave him an irritated look through narrowed eyes.

"Yes I _am_ ready. Just like I have been for a whole hour!"

"Okay alright! I'm ready too now, so we can leave after breakfast."

"I look forward to it" Hermione muttered as she disappeared behind that day's _Daily Prophet_.

"Anything good in there?" Harry asked as he helped himself to some toast and sausages.

"Not really. It's all about rebuilding the magical world and how the Dementors have come back to defend Azkaban, but are being turned away, seeing that—"

"What! They're turning away the Dementors? But that means they'll be free to roam around anywhere now and attack anyone they like!" Harry spilled some pumpkin juice down his robes and swore.

"Harry!" Hermione gave him a disapproving look "And let me finish first. Many people were all for turning them away because they realized the Dementors' ability to easily go and join the wrong side. Not that they believed Dumbledore when he said the same thing ages ago," she grimaced "but many others also took up your view point. That these creatures needed some kind of looking after, so that they wouldn't get out of hand. The matter's being reviewed in Wizengamot today."

"Oh. Well then…" Harry got up from the table having hurriedly finished drinking his tea and said "Let's go then. We really _will_ get late otherwise."

"Happy realization." Hermione laughed out.

"Come on then." He smiled back. Living with Hermione had its pros and cons. But, he thought as they got ready to Disapparate, the fact that she had become so much like a sister to him, definitely made it much easier.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny came flying down the stairs when she saw them appear and ran to hug him. Ron turned around from the table where he was sitting and stood up just in time to take Hermione in his arms as she wordlessly threw her arms around his neck and then loosened her grip a bit to kiss him.

"Oh. I thought I heard someone." Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen and hugged Hermione tightly before kissing Harry on the forehead. She looked tired, but everyone present knew it wasn't really fatigue but grief that made her look like that. She was no more like the angry warrior who defeated Bellatrix Lestrange that night. Losing Fred had been like a knife to her heart, just like it had been for everyone who knew him.

"Well then. Let's get going, shall we?" Ron said after a moment. "Where's Dad?"

"I'll go call him." Ginny volunteered and went up the stairs again.

"Why don't you three go ahead and see to the guests while I get the others? Bill and Fleur are already there. They'll let you know where you can help." Mrs. Weasley gave a watery smile before going inside.

"Come on." Ron pulled Hermione's hand while Harry followed.

"How's your Mom holding up?" Hermione squeezed Ron's fingers gently

"Oh, you know her. Trying to lose herself in housework. She must have cleaned the house top to bottom at least twice. The ghoul's had a bad time." He smiled quietly.

They reached the place where Bill and Fleur were standing, ushering in guests to their seats. Bill saw them coming and smiled, "Well hello you two. You're early".

"Believe me. It was tough work." Hermione said smiling while a round of handshakes and hugging commenced. After that, Fleur took Hermione with her to help a group of old ladies find their seats. Bill, Ron and Harry meanwhile saw a group of their fellow Gryffindors coming up the slope. Present were the members of the original Quidditch team which Harry had joined when he was in his first year and a few others- Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and of course, Fred and George's best friend, Lee Jordan. Bringing up the rear were Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and a few others. After a few moments, Ron went forward to meet Luna, who had come with her father, Xenopholius Lovegood.

At last, when everyone seemed to be seated, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione too took their seats. Harry looked up at Fred's picture up in front in which he was waving out to everyone and smiling his usual cheeky smile, and thought how exactly like him it was. Mrs. Weasley was already sobbing away into her handkerchief while Mr. Weasley tried not to break down completely. Tears were flowing down Ginny's, Hermione's and Fleur's faces silently. Fred had been extremely popular and an amazing human being, so many people had nice things to say about him. But what everyone was waiting for, was George's speech. George had hardly spoken ever since he had seen Fred's lifeless body, except for what was necessary to say. So now when he went up to the front and stood in front of everyone, there was an absolute silence. Mrs. Weasley had stopped sobbing and was looking up at George, her eyes wide. George looked around at everyone slowly and then turned around to look at his brother's picture.

"When Fred and I were kids, we found the fact that we were identical, really cool. We could do so many fun things and fool so many people without really having to try. As we grew up, we matured into slightly different personalities but we still didn't mind the fact that we looked alike. We were too used to each other to really think of being apart from each other or hiding anything from the other. We had become like parts of a whole, though we tried to believe otherwise. But if I'm to tell you all the truth, everyday when I look at myself in the mirror, I cannot stop myself from realizing all over again that the other person with this same face, will never look at a mirror again. Fred and I were…" George closed his eyes and smiled slightly "…like a couple. And now he's left me single. But it feels much better when I remember that he went like a hero. Not like a coward, cowering behind someone else. He wasn't the type anyway. I wish him well, wherever he is and hope the idiot looks after himself, at least now."

* * *

_**Well...this was kind of for Fred and George. I can't believe JKR killed Fred! :( Oh well.**_


	3. Chapter 3 About Time

**_I'm really sorry for taking so much of time updating... I had major writer's block :S_**

**_R&R!_**

**_Disclaimer : I (obviously) do not own any of these characters

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3**

**About Time**

George's speech, though short, somehow just made it a lot easier for everyone to at last fully accept that though Fred wasn't around, it didn't mean they had to keep feeling sad for him. Because that's not what Fred would have wanted. Mrs. Weasley looked far more at peace with herself than she had looked for weeks. George was joking around with everyone, though not as exuberantly as before. Hermione looked around once, and couldn't believe how much everything had changed in such a short time. So many people weren't around anymore, but they had made the world a better place for so many others who had just entered the world they left. Teddy Lupin waved around his fat fists while in his grandmother's arms, his hair changing colour to reflect the person's whom he was looking at. Hermione went forward and took him from Andromeda.

"Hey little guy. How're you doing?" Teddy looked at her, his hair turning brown from a dirty blond (he'd just seen Luna) while his eyes became brown, reflecting hers. He gave her a huge smile and patted his small hand on her mouth. Harry came over to meet his godson.

"Teddy! Who's the super kid? You are, aren't you?" he tickled Teddy, who chuckled his appreciation as his eyes turned green now.

"I hope I can be a godfather good enough to never let him feel the absence of his parents." Harry said quietly, as Andromeda took Teddy from Hermione and said her goodbyes.

"Of course you'll be! Stop worrying Harry. Remus and Tonks were both amazing people, who just wanted their son to have a life free of fear. And they've helped in that, while you finished the job for them." Hermione smiled over at him.

"Yeah…maybe you're right."

"I'm _always_ right. Don't you know that yet?" Hermione laughed.

"Hey. Come on in. The others have left… It looks like its going to rain." Ginny called out to them as she walked up to Harry and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Fred loved storms. He said it would hide all the noises he and George usually made while inventing something." Ginny said with a small laugh.

"Come on. Let's go in." said Harry, pulling her inside.

They went inside to find George missing.

"Where's George?" Ginny asked immediately.

"He said he's going to his room to get out of his dress robes. He _does_ hate wearing them, just like Fre—" Charlie stopped short.

"Just like Fred did…yeah. I remember how he kept complaining on the day of my wedding." Bill said, and then laughed.

"Yeah. But he _did_ have a good time escorting all the pretty young ladies to their seats while George and I got the oldies." Ron said with a smile.

"He _was_ a very handsome boy, Freddie was." Mrs. Weasley said and then sighed. Everyone looked at her and then Mr. Weasley suddenly changed the topic.

"Hermione dear, when are you thinking of getting your parents back?" he said, taking off his glasses.

"I-I was thinking…well…I don't really know yet. Some…sometime soon though." Hermione stuttered, caught unawares.

"Well, you're not going alone of course. Ron's going with you, isn't he?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking at Hermione and then at Ron, who looked a little uncomfortable for some reason.

"Ron?" Mrs. Weasley looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah…I will. But someone needs to handle the store with George. I don't want him alone in that place. Not just yet."

"I agree. Someone should be there with him at least till…well…for some time." Percy stared into the fireplace. "Ron could do that. And Harry could go with Hermione, couldn't he?"

Ron looked up from the inspection of his own hands and turned to Hermione, who spoke up.

"Well…yes. That could be done…but… Harry, I don't mean to be rude but, I don't mind waiting till Ron's done. Its just that I…uh…I don't really…"

"Feel like going without him." Ginny finished softly. She winked at Hermione who gave her a grateful smile as everyone else smiled behind their hands.

"I think a better idea could be Ginny and me helping George out in WWW while Ron goes with Hermione" Harry said, looking at Ginny questioningly.

"Oh yes! That's much better!" Ginny said happily, as Ron looked relieved about something.

"Because you couldn't stay without Harry for that long either, could you?" Hermione gave her a mischievous smile while Ginny's brothers squirmed uncomfortably.

"That is precisely correct." said Ginny, and then went up to Harry and hugged him. "Oh come on guys! You know we love each other! Stop acting like kids who've been grossed out by mushy adults!" Ginny lashed out at her still uncomfortable brothers, who slowly cracked reluctant smiles even though Percy still looked grossed out.

"Oh well, that's decided then." Mrs. Weasley looked around with an amused expression.

"What's decided?" George was coming down the staircase.

"Oh…uh…a-about Hermione going to Australia." Mr. Weasley said with a furtive look at his wife, as if asking whether he should mention the other arrangement too.

"Uh...George. You mind if I help you out at the…the store for a while? I…uh…really don't feel like staying at home till…till…well, till I don't get something else to do" Harry tried to frame it as casually as possible.

"Yeah…you can. But I thought you'd be going for your Auror training and stuff! Are you…sure about this?" George narrowed his eyes and looked around at everyone else.

"Yeah! Of course I am!" Harry sighed once. "I really need some time away from fighting and all."

"Well, _that's_ true if anything is." George chuckled.

"Alright. Now everyone can help me out with dinner. Its time to eat." Mrs. Weasley got up and bustled around chivvying everyone around to different tasks as Ron and Hermione looked at each other happily and a little bashfully.

* * *

After dinner, Harry looked at the time and realized that he and Hermione should get back before Kreacher got worried (something he did easily). But when he entered the house after helping remove the table from the garden (where they ate, seeing that there were too many people), he saw Hermione slumped on to Ron's shoulder, fast asleep, Ron was stroking her hair gently while he stared into space, smiling. Harry realised he might just have to go back to Grimmauld Place alone that night. But as he turned, he collided with Mr. Weasley who it seemed had quietly come up behind Harry and had seen what Harry himself has seen.

"Harry, why don't you stay here overnight as well? Hermione looks too tired to wake her up and make her go tonight." He smiled knowingly "So?"

"I'd love to Mr. Weasley. You wouldn't even need to ask me. But my only worry is Kreacher actually. He expects us back." Harry frowned as he tried to figure out what to do.

"You could Floo him a message you know."

"Oh yeah! That's right. Thanks!" Harry's frown relaxed and he moved towards the fireplace and then stopped suddenly, realizing that this would mean invading on the privacy of his blissfully oblivious friends. So, very hesitantly, he went in again and coughed slightly once. Ron suddenly snapped out of his reverie, and looked up at Harry and then mouthed, "What?"

"I need to send a Floo message to Kreacher. I'm staying here tonight."

"Weren't you anyway?" Ron whispered frowning.

"Well, no. Kreacher's expecting us back actually. But that's not really possible obviously." He gave a pointed look at Hermione.

"Yeah well." Ron gave a grin.

"About time mate…" Harry walked towards the fireplace with a huge smile and grabbed the pot of Floo powder.

* * *

**_Please _**_**do leave some nice reviews...and hopefully I shall put up the next chapter really quick! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4 And They Were Off

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews...especially snowwygirl4 :)  
**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Disclaimer : As always, I do not own any of these characters

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 4**

**And They were Off**

The next few days passed in a daze as almost every person in the Burrow helped Hermione and Ron get ready to travel to far off Australia. Suitcases were packed (and then unpacked when Hermione decided to just use one of her Undetectable Extension charms on a brown handbag instead), owls were exchanged (mainly between Mr. Weasley and his colleagues or acquaintances who may have any knowledge about the magical community in Australia), jokes were cracked (mainly by George and Harry, about what exactly Ron and Hermione would be up to, by themselves for so long), tears were shed (by Mrs. Weasley of course, whenever she got panic attacks on thinking of "the two kids" all alone and so far away) and strategies were discussed. This last activity was most common, as it was very difficult for anyone to be sure about the whereabouts of Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Hermione had left them in Sydney, but that obviously did not mean that they wouldn't have moved away.

Everyone knew that it would require a lot of luck on Hermione's and Ron's part, for them to find Hermione's parents exactly where she had left them. There were also many counseling sessions, in which Ron, Harry or Ginny would have to calm Hermione down because she started crying every time she thought of what would happen once she had found her mum and dad. She worried every day about how her parents would react on knowing that they had had their memories modified and had been transferred to Australia without their knowledge.

"They never liked magic being used on people. They thought it was wrong. How can you be sure that they won't think that _this_ whole thing was wrong?" Hermione was sitting on Ron's bed, her arms wrapped around her legs and her face streaked with tears while Harry sat on his camp bed. Ron came in after a moment, carrying a cup of tea.

"They're your parents Hermione," Harry said while handing her the cup. "And they know about Voldemort, don't they?"

"They do Harry, but…remember what Ron and I told you when you said you wanted to go on your search without us? We told you we didn't care how tough it was. We just had to be _with_ you. When I told mum and dad about Voldemort coming back, I also mentioned in passing about how muggles may have to go into hiding. They said the same thing to me that Ron and I said to you! They didn't care about themselves! They just wanted to be with me, know that _I_ was safe Harry!" she was becoming hysterical now.

"Well, but this is different isn't it? I mean from you and me going with Harry. At that time, we didn't know what would happen. But now we know that the world's a better place again. Your parents will understand that whatever you did, ultimately turned out to be the right thing…" Ron sat down next to her. Frowning, he then said, "Maybe you could also tell them that I forced you to come. You know, because I knew that you could help us out. So I _made_ you…"

"Yeah…but maybe you could just use my name. I don't think your mum and dad should start hating Ron. It really wouldn't do for your parents to start hating their to-be son-in-law, first thing after they get their memories back." Harry laughed while he ducked as Ron, his ears red, threw his pillow at him while Hermione at last gave a reluctant smile, blushing furiously as well.

"Come on Hermione! I really think you're getting all tense for nothing." Harry got up from his bed and said. "And once they see you, they'll just want to forget everything else and be happy that you're back with them!"

"Really philosophical mate." Ron smirked

Hermione sipped her tea and sighed. "I guess you're right. I just hope they'll think just as I'm hoping they will."

"They will. Trust me…alright? Well…I'm hungry. I'll go downstairs and get something."

"Hungry. Yeah right. He's just wondering how he can get Ginny alone for some time." Ron snorted and then grimaced, deciding not to carry his thoughts further than that.

"Or maybe Ronald, he's just giving _us_ some alone time." Hermione frowned at his expression. "You should really get used to the fact that Harry loves Ginny. _And_ he's planning to spend his entire life with her. So I think its pretty much okay that he wants some time with her."

"I know all of that. But she's still my little sister you know." Ron picked up a picture frame containing the picture of all the Weasleys when they'd gone to Egypt. Ron stood there with his arm around Ginny's shoulders, waving out of the picture.

Hermione softened a bit and leaned forward to look at the picture herself.

"I know. But _he_ is your best friend too, you know."

"Yeah…I guess that does make it a little better."

"And we get our time together too…" Hermione said happily as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Well, not that there's going to be any less of that. We're going to Australia together you know. And that too without anyone else." Ron chuckled.

Hermione just blushed and hugged him once before she got up to go downstairs and look over her packing one last time. They were leaving the next morning.

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning to see Hermione already bustling around, and realised that it was she who had prodded him and said, "Ron…Ron! Get up already! If you make me late, I swear I'm going to just leave you here!"

He sat up groggily and dozed off again.

"Ron! Oh get up now! Hermione's getting impatient!" it was his mother this time and she kept on muttering relentlessly till he got up.

Once he was dressed, he went downstairs to see Hermione wearing a look not too much unlike the one she wore before exams…or the one she'd worn before the three of them had infiltrated the Ministry not very long back. Harry had already started on breakfast with George and Percy. Ron quickly sat down and attacked his breakfast with Hermione muttering away as she, yet again checked through their suitcase. Ron had pointed out previously that it might look too conspicuous if they went all the way to Australia with only a medium-sized hand bag. Hermione had agreed and had looked at Ron admiringly ("always the tone of surprise") and had consented to take a suitcase along as well. Well, that was a different thing that the suitcase was charmed to be feather-light.

"Ron, where are your blue socks? I put them in here with your jeans." Hermione said worriedly

"Oh, I'm wearing them right now. I told you take them out for me, remember? But you forgot, so I took them out myself."

"Alright…alright. Dittany…here." Hermione replied vaguely. She was now checking her hand bag and after some time, she closed it with a content sigh, sure that she had taken everything.

"Hermione, you left these on your bed." Ginny skipped in gaily, kissed Harry (while Ron and Percy looked away pointedly) as she sat down next to him.

"The tickets? Oh my god! How could I do that?" Hermione looked horrified. Mr. Weasley had tried very hard to get them a Portkey to Sydney, but even though the situation was far better than before, Inter-continental Portkeys were still not allowed. The Ministry was on its guard for any people trying to stealthily leave the country. So Hermione had, to Mr Weasley's delight, booked them tickets on a flight to Sydney.

"Relax Hermione! You've got it all I'm sure." Harry gave her an amused look.

"What if I missed something?" she squeeked.

"You haven't. I checked our room really well before coming downstairs. You haven't missed anything else there." Ginny assured her.

"Oh…uh…okay then. Well, in that case we really should leave." Hermione said, not fully calm yet.

"I'm ready." Ron stood up and went to put on his shoes.

"Oh is it time already?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione fondly. "I'm going to miss you dear. Make sure Ron behaves himself!" she said with a smile and then hugged Hermione tightly. She then turned around just as Ron came down the stairs, zipping up his jacket, and pulled him into another tight hug and then kissed him on the forehead.

"You look after her, alright?" she said, her eyes glistening with tears. "Whenever you're done, you first come back here. I'll have a meal ready." She looked away to hide her tears.

"Well then. Good luck to both of you. I'm sure you'll be just fine." Mr. Weasley was comforting his wife and gave both Ron and Hermione a one-armed hug.

Ron and Hermione now stepped outside the house and everyone followed them out. Harry looked at his two best friends and smiled nostalgically.

"I almost wish I was going with you guys. It feels like you're going on a search again and I'll be joining you." He laughed

"Well you do deserve a break." Ron hugged him briefly before Hermione, slightly teary, gripped him in a tight hug.

"Alright then. Goodbye!" Ron and Hermione waved out to everyone before walking out a bit and rotating on the spot to Disapparate to the Airport. On reaching the Airport, Hermione pulled Ron in while he looked around and exclaimed on seeing so many unknown things like the sliding doors which opened on sensing a person in front of it, the checking counter, where their bag and suitcase slid through the X-ray machine. At this point, Hermione, with a regretful look on her face, had to Confund the checker. Who knew what a bag with an extension charm would look like in a X-ray picture? So with that particular hurdle passed, with the checker scratching his head as if he felt he'd missed something. Finally, they reached the aircraft and at this point Ron let out an extremely audible shout ("Blimey!") making everyone in the vicinity to look at him curiously. Once they were seated inside, Hermione, with a fond smile, had to constantly keep an eye on Ron, to stop him from pressing the light switch on or from pushing his chair back too far. But the moment the plane started, Ron forgot everything and clutched the seat with his right hand and gripped Hermione's hand with the left. Hermione only smiled…they were off.

* * *

_**Okay I'll try to update soon... :) **_

_**Chao!  
**_


End file.
